MY DELIRIOUS
by Treowe
Summary: ok, this gurl like goes to nanria but will she love Peter or Edmund? haha, i suck at summerys, R&R! chap 4 up now! now finshed!11
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! My name;s rly Sophie and im writing this w my tatlity hawt freind rachel. we so luv william mosely, an we wish we could go to narnia with him. well, actually rachel says tumnus is much hawtter, but they're both sexy;D

CHAPTER ONE OF MY DELIRIOUS

My name was Serenity Shelia Sophie Mosely, but my parents alway called me Ser. They taught me many things before they left me, more than just teh "share your toys" or "don't play in the street" they told me how to stick up meyself and be a leader. I needed to be strong because of my great beauty. She had eyes of porest opal, a full mouth with lips. Her hair was knee length and golden. She was so thin you see her boones, but I was curvy in all the rigth places. One day I woke up and I didn't regocnize when I was. I was still in my short nightgown from the nigth before, but I was sleeping on the ground. Suddenly, I heard a horse galloping., coming closer, and loser to where I was. Suddenly I thought a dream ahd ridden into the clearing. He wastall, musculer, and blonde. Since it was early in the morning, he wasn't wearing a shir t, and I could see his well-defined torso. He gasped, "Who-who are you?": he said looking down at her legs. She shirved. He looked up. He bowed. "forgive me my discourtesy, O lady of the woods. I am Peter, the High King of Narnia. I shall take you back to my castle where you will recieve shelter and clothing.

When they arrived back at the castle, Susan came out to find Peter. when she saw the girl he was carring she gasped. "What happened Peter?" "I don't know, she's unconcious, I found her in the western woods."

"Do you think she could be from England?" Susan asked?

"I don't kno sais Peter, but I felll, like I should protect her, somehow. I can't explain it"

Ok sayd susan" And they took her to a Room, where Lucy could care for her. When I woak up I saw a kewl lookin man standing over my bed. "Hola my naim is Edmend the traitere, but my friends all cawl me Ed Im happy to meet you, Your name must be Serenity Shelia Sophie Mosely I've heard so much about from Peter Susan And Lucy, Peter espically, He thinks your a real hawty. "Will you lie down heer with me." Serenity asked.

"Of course! You have the niceest lungs."

"I like to call them Jen and Amber." Then Peter walked in and yelled so every1 in the cattle could here him, "Oh look! there is three of us! We're like a three way intersection!" 'I gess Lew made you better sais Peter right befour he leavs.' Serenity rolled over and put her head on Eds cheest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I got loz of reviews so im happy 11111 reveiw more cause we 3 rewviews111

CHAPTER 2 OF MY DELIRIOUS

Serenity Shelia Sophie Mosely wake up in EDs arms. the room Was spingnng and she realized it wa reflecting water freom the biy outsifde the window. she got up and went on the balcony, and she mermaids spling in the water. SHe felt pater come into th eroom and the he said,

"How art thou this mornign, my laady?"

and Serenity Shelia Sophie Mosely said.

"OO, Perter, yo bay is soo beuatiful. Can I go on a boat later "

"Of corse you, can, and I'll take you." asia Edamiund. He and peter like glared at each other. tthey so luv me 11! I dint wnat them to fight on me cause i luv everyone, so i said wy don't we all go case then u can both show tme the water.! and the y were like ok.

aso then a beautiy nymph cam ein and helpen me get dressed i wore a lonk blue geon with floewer s and a diamond neckleafe and me lovely hair was up and i loke teh SEXEH1111. and i eve looked better tah n su but seu is teh kewlies so she din't mind.

but lu was jealous so i jusst din't likek her.

SO we all went on a boat, and the mermaids saw my great buety and were like, omg, she's sooo beautyful! and peter and edmund stared at me and then edmund pushed peter in the water and kissed me as the sunrise and i t was so perfect1111. then peter got back on the boat and he ws said

"Edmudn, you have comitteed high tresson! and edmund felt sooo sad he left and the peter kseed me indstea adn then we were lkie making oout and then peter was like

"Serenity Shelia Sophie Mosely, i love you"

adn she said "I love you too"

adn tehn peter said will you marry me"

and then I though, kfause i dint' know if i love peter or edmund! and i was like peter, i don't kno if i love u or edmund! and so i saied...

**what should she say shoue Serenity Shelia Sophie Mosely love peter of edmound?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: we luv u guys! i think we kno hwere the story s goindf kno!

CHAPTER 3 OF MY DELIRIOUS

Serenity Shelia Sophie Mosely loke into th egreat green eyes of peter(A/N i dont remember what color his eyes r but my bf has gren eyse so im makin his green) ans she knw what her anwer was

"Yes, peter ill marry u!1"

oeter ponked her up and twiled her ariond. i ll luv you forever Serenity Shelia Sophie Mosely yu will be my twu luv!1!.

thet day everyone was soooo happy cause peter ws finally getting a wife, and there was soo mundh palnning thet had to get done for the wedding so i went and sat on the beach adn then edmund came i and i saw the wasy he looked. then i reallized that i had to mary peter, but edmund was so hawt, so i kissed him.

3 hrs and much NC-17 later

"Ed, I'll never forget oru time together. but tomarrow im going to be with peter.

"I no Serenity Shelia Sophie Mosely, I'll always luv u, i ll never forget that we had each other.

then she got up cause ed was soo sad and she didn't rly luv him, but she thought she'd could make him feel btter. but now she felt guily, and she staring crying. Then she ran ino someone and fainted. it was tumnus and he carefully caried her whershe be safe. He was so swert to me and i wishe i met im before i chose peter cause whaat if i got preggers and had a baby faun? then pete would kno i couldn luv him completly! i wnet to the wtatr and stared acros sthe bay. i knew wht i had to do. Serenity Shelia Sophie Mosely wa s ment to be a queen , so tomarrow she hwould marry th ehigh king and becom hig queen.

the next ay igot up and put on th beautiful long blue gown. the bodice ws laced up and showd off my curves. the Skirt fell to the floor, and t went barefuoot. i went to the weddin adn soemgoy was walking me up the ailse to peter(who loke soooo hawt11) adn suddenly there was a loud roar


	4. Chapter 4

. . .There was a roar, and then Aslan himself appeared in the middle of the wedding. Peter felt like he had just woken up from a nightmare. The first thing he noticed was, of course, Aslan, but the Lion was staring intently at Serenity Shelia Sophie Mosley. Under His gaze the girl was beginning to transform into a shorter, older, and less appealing figure with fly-away hair. Peter looked at his siblings to see if they were all right, and while Su and Ed looked as dazed as the High King felt, Lucy was already running towards Aslan. Before she could reach Him, Aslan breathed on the strange woman, and she fell to the ground in a faint. Aslan whisked around to greet Lucy and address his people. He began to speak.

"My children of Narnia, the creature you see before you is one of the evil ones of the world of humans. She is known there as a Suethor. She has managed to enchant everyone who looks at her in hopes of gaining Narnia and its people for herself. These last days will seem to you as a dream, and in truth they are, for the things you remember are only what she caused has you to dream of." Here Lucy whispered to Aslan.

"Please, Aslan, I didn't like her at first, but she seems rather sad. Is there anything we can do to help her?"

Aslan touched her forehead. "Peace, child, I will take this creature back to her world and see that she does no more harm here. In time, she may come to know me, and I can help her if she does. But now!" and here he clapped his paws, and instantly there were maenads, and nymphs, and fauns, and even Bacchus himself. "Now we shall celebrate midsummer's day and the freeing of Narnia!"

And so there was dancing, eating and drinking, and much joy into the wee hours of morning. As always, Aslan disappeared somewhere in the midst, taking the Suethor with him.

Sunrise found Lucy and Tumnus sitting on a hilltop, watching the sea. " I wonder how the Suethor got into Narnia. Was she some sort of witch?" Lucy asked her friend. Tumnus shrugged.

"I would imagine so, my Queen. These Witches all seem to have the same desire for Narnia, but they always have a different way of getting it." With this he stood, and he and Lucy went back to Cair Paravel hand in hand.

A/N This is the final installment! I'm sorry this took longer than usual to get out. As you'll notice, it's (sort of) grammatically correct. I tried not to have it too OOC, but considering the other chapters I thought using spell check was probably enough of a improvement I hope you all enjoyed the story, and thank you so much for all the reviews.


End file.
